


I'm Sorry

by armnin



Category: Thor - Fandom, inspired by thor 2
Genre: M/M, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armnin/pseuds/armnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small ficlet that might shatter your heart into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you, it's pretty sad.

   The repulsive shrills coming from the surrounding prisoners nearly covered the thrusts of fists, knees, shoulders, and heads that pounded against cell walls. Thor ignored the grotesque threats and obstreperous cries as he marched to a cell that was isolated from the others. Loki was leaning against the wall, a book in hand. His eyes swept across the pages carelessly, finally looking up to meet Thor's azure ones. "Well, look who finally decided to pay a visit to his _precious_  brother," he mused with venom thick on his tongue. 

     "Enough with your illusions, Loki," Thor commanded. The illusiondissolved, revealing Loki sitting against the cell wall. What little amount of furniture in his chamber was splayed about, a shattered night stand scattered on the floor along with a few books and other objects broken beyond recognition. The only writing ink that remained was printed on the walls in smudged hand prints. 

     Thor felt a pain surge through his chest at the sight of Loki, his eyes stained red and face caked with dried tears. _No, he refused to let Loki get to him._ "Why did you do it?" he inquired, startled when he watched Lokiflinchat the words spoken. There was a _painfully_ long silence between them before he replied, "You said it yourself, _brother._ Jotunheimwas a place of visceral actions and even more visceral _creatures_ ," he spat, putting emphasis on the last word. 

     "That was then, Loki. You _know_ we found peace with them!" his voice echoed throughout the hall. _He_ _flinched again._ "Yes, well, I wanted it gone," he implored with amusement in his tone. "That doesn't mean you-" but Loki interrupted, "It was ill of me to not end it when they- _we_ were the enemies. The very thought ofJotunheimsickens me to the very _core_ ," 

     "So you destroy it? Destroying theBifrostin the process, as well!" he boomed, face nearly pressed against the cell wall from how close he was to it. "I'd prefer it as a favour, really. Even if it is for my benefit only," a wicked smile played on his lips as they oozed with words of poison. "Enough with the games, Loki," but he only shook his head, "Besides, I've only got one more thing to do beforeJotunheimand everything from it is _destroyed_ , completely non-existent."

     Thor felt his entire body gorigid, but struggled at best not to show it. He didn't speak, jawclenchingas he waited for Loki to continue. A dry laugh poured from his lips, the smile he wore so obviously fake that it nearly looked painted on. "That, of course, includes myself," by now he was nearly choking as he forced the laughter to leave his mouth. _Thor was the one to flinch now._ "Loki-" 

     "Oh, please. It's not as though you'd _care_. If I were to die right now, you'd be off to a feast or possibly on a merry date with a maiden within _seconds_." Thor shook his head, words failing him instantly as his limbs grew heavy. A repulsive pain filled his veins and he felt as though he'd been impaled with an axe. "Don't you  _dare_ -" another laugh ripped into his ears and flooded his head with an instant surge of pain. 

     "Stop pretending, _brother_." he spat, his words growing strong with pained disgust. He sat up from the wall, reaching for the scrap of glass that previously cut his foot. He brought it to his lips, "Perhaps I should cut them off,hmmm? You've always said I was a talented liar. Would it please you to see them removed? To know that I could no longer _ruin_ you with my _lies_?" by now, he was screaming, tears streaking down his face and dripping from his chin more so than the blood from his foot.

     "Loki!" Thor yelled, pounding his fist on the cell wall. "Stop!" his voice broke off, strong yells breaking into weak yelps. Loki laughed, blood leaking from his lips in small beads as he pressed the glass into them. Ametallicshrill tore through the air. The force of the cell wallcollapsedunderMjolnir, alarms soundingthroughoutthe hall due to the broken cell. 

     Thor threwMjolniraside, reaching out to Loki with trembling hands. Thor felt nothing as his hands surged through the illusion, and suddenly, it was gone. A bitter laugh sounded from behind him, one that was so weak it almost went unheard. "Loki!" Thor screamed, grabbing the body that lay on the cell floor. Blood was covering most of the floor, Loki's hair and back caked with deep velvet red liquid.

     A large shard of glass was plunged into his stomach, "You're too late," he croaked, blood pouring from his mouth and soaking his shirt. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Thor whimpered, hoisting Loki onto his lap, "Loki, please tell me this is another trick, please!" he had taken a fragment of his own clothing, pressing it to the wound with quivering fingers. He didn't dare to remove the glass.

     "You got what you've always wanted," Loki murmured, eyes half lidded and hazy. "No, you stop this!" Thor cried, voice strained with whimpers and eyes caked with tears. "Stop it _now_!" he screamed, hoarse cries falling from his lips. " _Please_ don't leave me, brother. _Please don't leave me_ ," his entire body was trembling, shoulders shaking and muscles aching. The alarms were blaring, nearly at a deafening shriek. 

     His lips spoke a small string of words, but Thor couldn't hear. "NO!" Thor screamed, watching as the life flooded from Loki's eyes. Guards were surrounding the cell, but none dared to interrupt. Soon, the alarm cut off, and all that was heard throughout the kingdom were strained screams and hoarse yelps. Thor couldn't hear Loki, but he knew the words that left his trembling lips.

    _I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, it's actually extremely painful. (ﾉʘ‿ʘ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
